


while a star can grow

by maraanan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: On a hill away from the castle, Muggle-born Bruce teaches Thor about the stars.(Hogwarts AU.)





	while a star can grow

Bruce knew a place, outside the castle, just across the lake. Far from the usual grass where other students lingered, and far enough from the quidditch pitch to escape the jocks and the noise. It was quite a walk, but Bruce never minded. On his rare free evenings, when homework was finished and the library was stuffy, no-one bothered him and his small hill.

Well, except for this time. Thor had insisted on keeping him company, for whatever reason. Bruce hadn’t yet decided whether his presence was a good or bad thing. This recent abundance of Thor in his life was confusing. He kept hanging around, and Bruce couldn’t figure out why. They were from different houses, different social groups, and different backgrounds. Maybe Thor was just waiting for the right moment to for help with his schoolwork, but even that Bruce doubted. Thor wasn’t a terrible student.

“It’s nice here,” said Thor, smiling. Bruce tried not to look at him for too long when he smiled. “I like it.”

Bruce dug his face deeper into his blue and bronze scarf. “Uh, thanks,” he muttered.

“It’s like it’s your hill, isn’t it?” said Thor. “You’re the only one who goes out here. Bruce’s hill. I think it’s charming.”

Bruce bit his cheek, a little embarrassed. “Thanks,” he said again.

Thor looked up. His smile was far away. “The stars are beautiful.”

“They’re just balls of gas,” said Bruce. Thor frowned. “But they’re pretty balls of gas,” Bruce added.

“Muggles have such strange ways of describing the world,” Thor mused, leaning his chin into his palm, looking at Bruce. His brows shot up in guilt. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that in a negative way.”

Bruce huffed. “It’s fine,” he said. “But science isn’t always like that. The sky is full of ghosts, actually.”

Thor leaned forward. Bruce’s heart skipped. “Tell me more.”

“Well,” said Bruce, coughing and adjusting his glasses. “It’s all about space and time. In the wizarding world, space and time are kind of messed up, but in the science world, there are rules. One os the rules is that light travels very, very fast. But some stars are so far away that by the time their light reaches us, those stars have already died long ago.”

As soon as Bruce said this he regretted it. Thor no longer smiled at the stars.

“Please don’t be sad,” said Bruce. “I can’t refute science.”

“Someone has to mourn them,” said Thor.

“That’s… sweet,” said Bruce. His chest beat in earnest.

“Why do stars have to die, Banner?” asked Thor.

“Stars have lifespans, just like us,” said Bruce. “It takes millions of years, but eventually a star burns all of its hydrogen fuel.” Bruce stopped, knowing that if he continued about stars he’d just ramble and humiliate himself. And of course, confuse Thor. It wasn’t exactly the type of subject taught in Hogwarts.

Thor did not stop looking at him. “You know many things, Banner.” There was something in his tone that Bruce could not place.

“Lots of boring things, I’m sure,” said Bruce.

“No, no,” said Thor. “Muggle science is fascinating. If you asked me, I’d say that wizards have it easy. But Muggles—they discovered all of this on their own, didn’t they?”

“Yeah,” said Bruce. How respectful of Thor. “I guess we did.”

They sat in silence.

“You know,” said Bruce in a small voice. “You don’t have to think about it in a sad way. Think of it as memories. We’re remembering the stars that are already gone.”

Thor hummed. “I like that better.” He smiled. “I truly do admire you, Banner.”

Bruce bit his lip. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“What?”

“You know,” said Bruce. He made a non-committed gesture. “You’ve been following me around. Saying hi to me. Smiling at me. What does it all mean, Thor?”

And then it clicks. The strange feelings, the fumbling in his stomach whenever Thor was around. Bruce finally knew, and he hated himself for it.

Hope.

What was he thinking? That Thor was interested in him? Thor was the most popular Gryffindor, and practically a quidditch star. Above all that, he came from one of the most prominent families in wizarding Britain. And who was Bruce? A weirdo, Muggle-born foreigner.

And so as soon as he recognised those feelings, Bruce hid them away, as he had done many times before.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Thor’s miserable laugh. Bruce looked at him, brows furrowed in concern. “Thor?”

“You really don’t know,” said Thor. He had an unhappy smile.

“I don’t know… what,” said Bruce.

“Banner, I fancy you,” said Thor. “I really fancy you. I’ve been trying to show you because, well, I believe actions speak louder than words. But I suppose that didn’t work, didn’t it? Are we so far apart that even at the fastest speed my feelings don’t reach you?”

Bruce blinked. “Does that mean your feelings for me are dead?”

“No,” said Thor fervently. “No matter how long it takes, or how far you are, I think I’ll always have feelings for you, Banner. After all, it’s been years now.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Years?”

“Yes. Since…” Thor trailed off. “Second year, I think.”

“That’s five years,” said Bruce. “Why now?”

“I only got the courage now,” said Thor. “I wanted to become someone worthy of you first. At least, I tried. Also, I had hoped you would notice me, too.” Thor’s ears were red.

“Of course I’ve noticed you!” said Bruce! “I’ve noticed you since… forever!”

Thor sighed, and smiled. “Oh. I’m glad.”

“And we’re not far apart,” said Bruce. “I’m just stupid.”

“You’re the most brilliant person I know,” said Thor.

“No, I am,” Bruce insisted, and like the stupid boy he was, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thor’s.

How can something be so electric yet so soft at the same time? Thor kissed him back, and Bruce shivered down his spine. Thor cupped his face, and Bruce felt his gentleness throughout his body. Bruce smiled through the kiss, giddy at the feeling. When had he last felt like this? When had he last let himself just be a teenager? 

When he pulled back, Thor was beaming.

“I can’t wait to start this with you, Banner,” said Thor.

Bruce laughed. “You can start by calling me Bruce,” he said.

And the starlight above them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this on my typewriter, if it interests anyone. i find that it helps just keep writing, because there's not other distractions, unlike on a computer. anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
